


La quinta

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Si los dichos famosos se equivocaban, él los reescribiría a su manera.





	La quinta

Según algunos la tercera era la vencida.

Akaya ya había confirmado que no, eso no era cierto; pero aunque los dichos famosos se equivocaran, él planeaba reescribirlos a su manera muy pronto.

Aunque, bueno, la cuarta tampoco había salido tan bien como había querido, pero hoy haría su quinto intento y cambiaría todo.

Con el ánimo que le daba su determinación, Akaya tomó su raqueta y dirigió su vista hacia esos tres demonios que estaban estorbando su camino para ser el número uno y como si sintieran la atención que estaban recibiendo, los tres intercambiaron una mirada.

Cómo se comunicaban sin decir palabra era algo que Akaya no entendía, pero luego de unos segundos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo silencioso y Yanagi se acercó a él, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Hoy jugaré contigo, Akaya —dijo Yanagi.

—Hoy ganaré —afirmó Akaya, caminando hacia la cancha, no queriendo perder un solo segundo.

Porque si la tercera no era la vencida, él haría que la quinta la fuese.


End file.
